Whispers in the Wind
by HexWa
Summary: A new strand of fate has been strung for the young hero. With the darklord free again will the world of living manage to survive? an my first attempt at something more horror style


Slowly an eerie fog crept over the hills in the evening, only a few more strands of light could be seen peaking over the horizon. On top of one of the great hills stood a single old oak. An oak so old that you can't look at it without thinking of the times it must have seen from its lookout on top of its hill. Even though it was in te middle of the summer and the leaves where green the oak looked sad, as if it knew the world would soon face. From the shades of this old oak a silent figure stepped, looking down at the lights bellow him. As the fog crept past his legs he sighed as he put his hand on the oak: "I know old friend. Things will change soon. And it is something we have to interfere in." Suddenly the wind picked up speed and the branches and leaves of the oak rustled. The man merely nodded: "True, no live will change at much as his i'm afraid. Unfortunatly even we cannot undo, the strings of fate." And with that he picked up an old weathered looking hat and an ebon cane, with one motion the hat was on his head and he started walking down the hill towards the lights below, the fog slighty parting at his approach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" an loud voice bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. With a sigh harry put down his book, the title saying "Sealing Formula's, How to bind the Dead" He had just ordered it recently an wanted to read more. He quickly peeked out the window to see a heavy fog rolling creeping across the streets. "I'M WAITING!" he heared his uncle bellow again sounding a bit annoyed now, so he quickly unlocked his door and walked down the stairs, it was pretty dark here with only a few candles lighting up the hallway making eerie figures across the wall. "What is it uncle vernon?" Uncle Vernon opened his wallet and pulled out 20 pound: "I want you to go to the 24 hour open store and get a bottle of brandy for marge, she'll be arriving tomorrow morning, and hurry up i don't want you to get in trouble and have those people come look for you when she's here." Harry nodded and got his coat in case it would start to rain. I'll be back as soon as i can uncle vernon." But the man had already turned around and was walking into the living room with just the illumination of the television joining the eerie lights of the candles.

Harry was walking down the streets softly whisteling a song he had heared at hogwarts. The fog was playing around his feet. In the distance he could hear the screech of a probably wild owl. the lights off some off the street lamps blinking on and of again. A soft breeze played across his face, and he suddenly felled the urge to look around himself, and then he saw it, on top of one of the hills near the village next to one of the oldest oaks in the country, there was standing a figure. Even though he couldn't see anything else he could feel that it was watching him. With a chill on his back he hurried to the store.

A few minutes later he arrvived at Hensins 24 hour store. He opened the door and smilled, behind the register was Elise, although never his real friend she had always been nice to him, just not becoming his friend out of fear for dudley. But when he had been send to the shop for some reason she had always been friendly to him. Being the closet thing He ever had to a friend or even a sister before hogwarts, he treasured every moment they had spend together. As he stepped into the store he could see a smile crack on her face: "Harry! Long time no seen." She leaned on the counter casually with a smile on her face. "How are you doing these days?" Harry couldn't resist smilling too: "Great Elise, having lots of fun at St Brutus." Elise looked at him for a sec: "Right, Sure. In case you forgot, my brother goes there and he told me he has never seen you there before when i asked about you." He nodded: "I know, but the aunt and uncle don't want me to tell people about where i go to school for real." Elise sighed: "Right, i won't ask further then. So how are the two old grumps doing anyway?" "Pretty good without me around less. The problem is the even bigger grump arriving tomorow morning." Elise's face clouded: "Ugh, Aunt Marge is comming over? Guess your here for brandy then." He nodded: "Say could i interested you in a trade? I don't have money with me but i do have this piece of silver i found, think i can trade it with you for something hot to eat." elise looked at the sickle for a short while: "Nah its ok, just pick something to eat and keep the piece of silver. And then you better go home before your aunt and uncle get mad. I don't want you to get in trouble, just write me a letter sometime." And with that she got a bottle of brandy while harry picked out something to eat.

Some minutes later He was walking back to privet drive chewing on the last part of his snack. He noticed the some of the street lamps where out now. Suddenly he walked by an old high wall, which suprised him since there was nothing like that around here. After a few more steps the fog rose higher as he reached an opening in the wall. In the opening was a large metal fence, raising at least 3 meters high. He looked in suprise at it but then his suprise turned to shock. Behind the fence was a graveyard. An old graveyard from times long gone. Suddenly the wind picked up speed and the leaves in the trees rustled loudly, he heared it clearly now, softly in the winds he could hear his name "Harry". With sudden fear he realised it, The Wind was wispering his name. Suddenly a screech filled the air. And he turned back to look at the graveyard again. Among the gravestones where eyes, red eyes filled with hate. With fear in his heart he started running towards privet drive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I decided to try something new. Two things: 1) I got no office, no office means no word, no word means no spellcheck. If you see some really disturbing problem let me know and i'll try to correct it. 2) School is doing a great job at keeping me busy. Unless Lots of people like it updates will not be too often. Right, thats it. R/R Oh and before i forget i don't own anything in the story except for the chars i made up.


End file.
